Our Life
by Victorianus
Summary: Kekuatan Misterius? Kekuatan yang bahkan merupakan evolve dari Cakra? Kedua pemuda inilah yang merupkan memiliki kekuatan pertama tersebut, yaitu Sparda Naruto dan Sparda Hidan. Menjalankan hidup sesuai dengan hal yang menurut mereka benar dan tidak. Bagaimana kisanya? Warning : Godlike Naru and Hidan; Genius Naru and Hidan, Semi-Yaoi (deep-relationship).
1. Chapter 1

**Our Life**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By Victorianus**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto and Hidan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Adventure, Fantasy, Spiritual, Slice of Live, Semi-Yaoi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Godlike Naru and Hidan, Genius Naru and Hidan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hallo semua ^_^**

 **Di sini, Naruto bukanlah ninja Konohagakure juga Jinchuriku Kyuubi dan Hidan bukan ninja Yugakure. Mereka berdua adalah pemuda yang hidup dengan bebas, bagaikan burung yang terbang ke angkasa luas. Tidak terikat dengan desa apapun, dan melakukan apapun yang menurut mereka benar. Di sini, sifat Naruto cool, tidak ada kumis kucing, juga bentuk mata yang tajam, berkulit sedikit putih, berambut pirang dengan model rambut seperti Vergil DMC 3 dan juga pakaiannya seperti Vergil( kecuali jas panjang Naruto di sini berwarna kuning gelap dengan motif lidah-lidah api), sedangkan Hidan menggunakan pakaian seperti Dante( kecuali jasnya berwarna silver seperti rambutnya). Ok, kita lihat bagaimana pertualangan mereka.**

 **Enjoy all**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hutan Perbatasan Negara Api

.

.

.

Dua pemuda yang kira-kira berusia 20an berjalan dengan telan menusuri jalan tengah hutan dengan tenang. Pemuda berambut pirang, dimaa terlihat raut wajahnya yang datar, dengan katana bersarung hitam di genggaman tangan kirinya, sedangkan pemuda berambut perak, dimana terlihat jas peraknya yang terbuka, memperlihatkan otot-otot tubuhnya, menunjukkan kepada dunia betapa sempurna dirinya itu, juga jangan lupa sebuah Scythe bermata tiga yang ada di punggungnya. Pemuda berambut silver itu sedikit tersentak, kemudian menatap tajam ke arah partnernya tersebut

" Naruto, aku baru mendapatkan ilham dari Jashin-sama, kalau kamu telah menghinanya. Apa aku benar?" tanya sosok pemuda berambut silver itu kepada sosok di sampingnya. Naruto yang mendengar terdiam sejenak, tapi kemudian menghembuskan nafas pelan.

" Sejujurnya Hidan, selama kita bersahabat bertahun-tahun dan bahkan seperti saudara, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti siapa itu Jashin-sama yang selalu kamu bicarakan." jujur Naruto membuat Hidan langsung masuk ke dalam mode biksunya.

" Kamu ini. Apa kamu tidak mengerti penjelasanku selama ini? Jashin-sama adalah dewa yang menciptakan dunia ini. Jashin-sama juga adalah dewa yang.." perkataan Hidan terputus, dimana tiba-tiba puluhan kunai berterbangan ke arah mereka berdua. Sebuah perisai terbentuk di depan mereka, dimana membuat kunai-kunai tersebut, yang langsung saja terpental jauh. Naruto hanya bisa menahan tawa, melihat wajah sahabatnya yang sangat marah dengan kedutan-kedutan kesal yang menghiasi wajah tampan sahabatnya itu, karena berani memotong penjelasannya.

" WHO THE FUCK ALL OF YOU!? COME AND SHOW YOURSELF, BITCH!?" seru Hidan marah, sedangkan Naruto akhirnya tertawa melihat sahabatnya yang benar-benar murka. Tiba-tiba saja, muncul belasan Hunter Nin yang ada di depan mereka.

" Sparda Naruto dan Sparda Hidan. Kami di sini akan membunuh kalian berdua sekarang." kata salah satu Hunter Nin, dimana Naruto menghentikan tawanya, menatap datar ke arah mereka, sedangkan Hidan masih mengeram marah.

" YOU MOTHER FUCKER!? KALIAN TELAH MELAKUKAN KESALAHAN YANG SANGAT FATAL!? KALIAN TELAH MEMOTONG PENJELASANKU KEPADA SAHABATKU TENTANG JASHIN-SAMA YANG AGUNG!?" seru Hidan marah membuat Naruto menghembuskan nafas panjang, dimana tangan kanannya menepuk pundak Hidan.

" Kamu tidak mendapat persembahan kepada Jashin-samamu belakangan ini bukan? Bagaimana kalau mereka jadi persembahan dewamu saja?" kata Naruto mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya yang mudah naik pitam itu. Hidan yang mendengar perkataan sahabatnya itu tersadar, kemudian, dimana di wajahnya terlihat sengiran khasnya, terlihat di tangan kanannya mengeluarkan kalung dengan liontin lingkaran, dimana di dalamnya bermotif segitiga terbalik.

" Kamu memang selalu satu pikiran denganku, Naruto. Bagaimana kalau kamu ikut menyembah Jashin-sama sepertiku?" tawar Hidan yang mengangkat tangan kanannya di depan bibirnya, sambil menatap ke arah Naruto yang memutar kedua mata bosan.

" Sebaiknya kamu memulai doamu saja. Aku akan menahan mereka." kata Naruto dimana Hidan memejamkan kedua matanya, dimana di mulutnya keluar bacaan-bacaan aneh yang sepertinya doa kepada dewanya itu. Beberapa Hunter Nin melakukan handseal dengan cepat, dimana menarik nafas panjang.

 **" Fire Release : Great FireBall Technique!?"** seru mereka dimana langsung menembakkan bole api raksasa ke arah Naruto yang menatap datar, sedangkan Hidan yang masih berdoa dengan tenang. Tiba-tiba, muncul perisai bening yang membentuk setengah lingkaran, melindungi kedua pemuda tampan tersebut. Bukannya terjadi ledakan, malah bola-bola api tersebut seperti terhisap ke dalam perisai bening itu, yang beberapa saat kemudian, menghilang di hadapan mereka semua, membuat para Hunter Nin membulatkan kedua matanya.

" A-apa.." kata salah satu Hunter Nin tidak percaya. Hidan yang perlahan-lahan membuka kedua matanya, dimana menyimpan kembali kalungnya, menandakan jika dirinya sudah selesai berdoa. Mengambil sabit bermata tiganya, dimana di arahkannya ke Hunter Nin yang masih syok dengan kejadian di depannya tersebut.

" Kalian adalah manusia yang akan menjadi tumbal untuk Jashin-sama!? Jashin-sama akan sangat bahagia menerima tumbalku kali ini!?" seru Hidan murka, sedangkan Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya kembali.

" Aku akan seperti biasa." kata Naruto yang menghilangkan prisainya, dimana Hidan dengan cepat meleset ke arah para Hunter Nin yang tersadar, menghindari Hidan. Melakukan handseal kembali, dimana menarik nafas panjang, berseru.

 **" Fire Release : Great FireBall Technique!?"**

 **" Fire Release : Great FireDragon Technique!?"** yang kemudian tercipta bola api kembali, dan juga naga-naga api yang mengarah ke Hidan. Bukannya takut, Hidan melompat ke atas, dimana tiba-tiba di depannya muncul perisai bening yang melindungi dirinya, membuat serangan api tersebut terbelah, seperti di potong oleh perisai tersebut, membuat para Huter Nin membulatkan kedua matanya.

" 4 jatuh." kata Naruto datar, dimana dirinya melihat Hidan yang mengibaskan sabaitnya ke arah 4 Hunter Nin di depannya, yang membuat tubuh mereka terbehal menjadi dua. Dua Hunter Nin tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Naruto, dengan kunai yang ada di genggaman tangan kanan mereka. Baru saja ingin menancapkan tubuhnya, tiba-tiba saja mereka berdua terpental ke atas, membuat mereka terkejut.

" Aku dalam mode Reflect, jadi kalian tidak bisa mendekatiku. 2 jatuh lagi." kata Naruto melihat sahabatnya yang langsung saja mengibaskan sabitnya kembali ke arah dua Hunter Nin yang mencoba membunuhnya.

" HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!? JASHIN-SAMA BEGITU BAHAGIA MELIHAT DARAH-DARAH PERSEMBAHANNYA!?" seru Hidan tertawa keras seperti seorang psyko, dimana dirinya berlari cepat ke arah sisa Hunter Nin yang ada. Naruto menghembuskan nafas, dimana melihat sahabatnya yang dengan kejam mencabik-cabik tubuh Hunter Nin tersebut seperti daging cincang, juga darah-darah yang lengket di tubuhnya itu. Berjalan mendekati sahabatnya, dimana tiba-tiba aura biru menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya.

 _ **" Clean."**_ gumanya yang tiba-tiba saja, seluruh tubuh Hidan mengeluarkan cahaya biru yang menyinarinya, dimana perlahan-lahan, bercak-bercak darah yang menempal di wajah, jas, juga tubuhnya perlahan-lahan menghilang. Hidan menghentikan tawanya, dimana menatap ke arah Naruto yang mendekatinya.

" Well… sepertinya banyak yang menginginkan kepala kita." kata Hidan membuat Naruto terdiam, mengangkat bahu cuek.

" Aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya ingin hidup bebas bagaikan awan. Aku tidak mau terikat oleh siapapun. Lagipula, mereka tidak bisa membunuh kita berdua." jelas Naruto dimana Hidan tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengarnya.

" Tentu saja. Dan mari kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita." kata Hidan yang seluruh cahaya di tubuhnya menghilang, memperlihatkan dirinya yang seperti tidak melakukan aktifitas apapun, membuat Naruto tersenyum kecil.

" Dan oh, sampai di mana tadi? Jashin-sama juga merupakan dewa yang paling penting di dunia ini…" lanjut Hidan tentang dewa sesatnya itu, sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa memutar mata bosan, tapi dalam hati tersenyum kecil, dimana mereka berdua melanjutkan perjalanan yang sempat tertunda sambil mendengar penjelasan Hidan tentang alirannya itu.

.

.

.

SKIP TIME

.

.

.

Kedua pemuda itu akhirnya sampai di depan gerbang desa ninja negara api, Konohagakure. Naruto mengeluarkan kertas map yang ada di saku dalam jasnya, sedangkan Hidan menguap bosan.

" Yup. Kita sekarang benar-benar ada di Konohagakure. Bagaimana kalau kita cari makan dulu, Hidan?" tanya Naruto dimana Hidan mengangguk setuju. Kedua pemuda itu menatap sekeliling sejenak, dimana suasana desa begitu sepi. Hidan mengerutkan kening, kemudian dirinya menatap ke arah sahabatnya itu.

" Hei Naruto! Perasaanku saja apa desa ini seperti kota hantu?" tanya Hidan membuat Naruto terkekeh kecil.

" Well, bukannya di Konoha sedang di adakan ujian Chuunin? Jadi wajar saja tidak terlalu ramai." jelas Naruto membuat Hidan ber oh ria. Kedua pemuda itu berjalan masuk ke dalam desa. Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam kedai dango, dimana mengambil meja yang masih tersisa, duduk di sana. Hidan meletakan sabitnya di sampingnya, sedangkan Naruto meletakan katananya di atas meja. Memesan makanan biasa, dimana Naruto mengeluarkan buku notenya yang ada di sakunya. Membaca dengan tenang, sedangkan Hidan yang membuka kitab suci agama sesatnya itu. Pesanan yang mereka minta akhirnya datang, sedangkan kedua pemuda itu masih sibuk dengan dunia sendiri.

" Lihat Naruto. Di sini tertulis, jika seseorang yang menghina Jashin-sama, orang tersebut akan di kutuk menjadi seekor ayam buangan." kata Hidan menakut-nakuti sahabatnya itu. Naruto yang mendengar hanya menghembsukan nafas pelan, menatap ke arah Hidan yang menyengir ke arahnya.

" Baiklah-baiklah. Jashin-sama Yang Agung! Maafkan aku yang telah menghinamu." kata Naruto mengalah, karena percuma berdebat dengan Hidan jika sudah menyangkut dengan Jashin anehnya itu. Hidan yang mendengar tersenyum puas, kemudian dirinya masuk ke dalam mode biksunya, mengeluarkan kalungnya, dimana telapak tangan kanannya mengarah ke Naruto.

" Jashin-sama Yang Agung! Ampunilah sahabatku sekaligu saudaraku ini, Sparda Naruto, karena dia telah menghinamu. Tolong ampunilah dosanya, dan jangan engkau kutuk menjadi ayam buangan. Karena hambamu sudah memberikan persembahan kepadamu, jadi, kabulkanlah permintaan hamba yang satu ini." kata Hidan dimana Naruto hanya bisa terkekeh pelan mendengarnya, membuat Hidan sedikit membuka matanya, menatap tajam ke arah Naruto.

" Kamu mau di ampuni atau tidak?" desis Hidan tajam, dimana Naruto menahan tawa, mengangguk ke arah sahabatnya itu. Inilah kenapa Naruto tidak pernah bosan mengerjai sahabatnya itu, jika sudah menyangkut Jashin, pasti saja Hidan akan menakut-nakuti dengan kutukan-kutukan yang akan terjadi jika berani menghina, melecehkan, mengolok, atau hal-hal negatif lainnya kepada dewa kepercayaan sahabatnya itu. Naruto bisa membayangkan jika dewa yang bernama Jashin itu pasti sudah bosan, dan membiarkan dirinya digolok-olok olehnya, karena hampir setiap hari Naruto mengejek dewa aneh tersebut. Setelah selesai dengan 'doa pengampunan' yang Hidan bacakan kepada Naruto, mereka kemudian memakan hidangan yang di pesan dengan tenang.

.

.

.

.

DUARRRRRRR!?

.

.

.

.

Terdengar ledakan besar mengangguk ketenangan mereka berdua juga tempat mereka berada sedikit berguncang, membuat teah yang mereka pesan bergetar. Naruto sedikit melirik ke arah Hidan, dimana sahabatnya juga melirik ke arahnya.

" Mungkin hanya kembang api." nilai Naruto, dimana memakan dangonya kembali, sedangkan Hidan meminum teh hijau yang di pesan sebelumnya dengan tenang.

.

.

.

CRUSHH!?

.

.

.

Kedai yang di tempati mereka, tiba-tiba saja hancur. Asap-asap bekas kehancuran kedai itu perlahan-lahan menghinang, memperlihatkan sosok Naruto dan Hidan yang masih duduk dengan tenang, dimana mereka berdua di lindungi oleh kubah perisai bening. Hidan melirik ke arah Naruto, dimana masih memasang wajah tenangnya, tapi jika di perhatikan dengan jelas, ada kedutan kecil di pelipisnya. Menatap ke atas, dimana Hidan bisa melihat seekor ular raksasa dengan tiga kepala yang memporak-porakan desa.

" Ya. Kembang apinya berubah menjadi ular raksasa yang menghancurkan kedai tempat kita berada." kata Hidan tenang. Seluruh tubuh Naruto tiba-tiba di selimuti cahaya biru, yang kemudian dirinya berguma.

 _ **" Protectga, Hastega, Reflectga."**_ guma Naruto dimana tubuhnya dan juga tubuh Hidan bersinar cahaya biru, dimana kemudian tiba-tiba di depan wajah kedua pemuda tersebut muncul simbol perisai, reflect dan juga jam kecil dengan anak panah ke atas, yang tidak lama setelahnya menghilang. Naruto sedikit melirik ke arah cangkir tehnya, dimana ternyata sudah menumpahkan isi teh miliknya, membuat satu kedutan kesal muncul di dahinya, sedangkan Hidan menahan tawa melihat hal langkah di depannya.

" Beraninya dia menumpahkan Black Tea kesukaanku." desis Naruto marah, sedangkan Hidan mau tidak mau tertawa mendengarnya. Naruto mengambil katananya, menatap nyalang ke arah ular raksasa berkepala tiga tersebut, membuat Hidan menyengir, mengambil sabit bermata tiga miliknya.

" Come on." kata Hidan yang langsung saja perisai yang melindungi mereka akhirnya terbuka, terlihat puluhan pedang-pedang cahaya kuning keemasan yang berputar dengan cepat di pinggang Naruto.

" Aku akan mencincang ular sialan itu." desis Naruto masih emosi, sedangkan Hidan tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengarnya. Di telapak kedua kaki mereka, dimana di telapak kaki Naruto tiba-tiba muncul es yang ada di bawahnya, sedangkan telapak kaki Hidan muncul sebuah selancar perak dengan api putih di bawahnya. Naruto berlari kecil, dimana kemudian tiba-tiba dirinya naik ke atas, membuat es tersebut membentuk seperti jalur, sedangkan api putih Hidan semakin naik, dimana pemuda berambut perak tersebut berselancar bebas, dimana Naruto di kiri, sedangkan Hidan di kanan. Naruto yang melayang di atas bersama Hidan, bagaikan pemain sepatu roda, dimana mata azurenya menatap tajam ke arah ular tersebut. Dua dari 80 pedang yang melingkari tubuh Naruto menembak menuju ke arah ular raksasa tersebut. Sedikit menyipitkan matanya, karena dua pedang cahayanya itu tidak cukup mempan dengan ular tersebut.

" Hidan!" seru Naruto dimana Hidan yang berselancar dengan papan slancar silver miliknya di atas api putih itu memutar-mutarkan scythenya.

" I know!" balasnya berseru memutar-mutarkan Scythenya sebentar, dimana melempar Scythenya yang di lapisi cahaya perak itu ke arah salah satu kepala ular raksasa tersebut.

.

.

.

CRUSH!?

.

.

.

Kepala ular kiri tersebut langsung saja terpotong terkena Scythe milik Hidan, dimana pemuda berambut perak itu tertawa terbahak-bahak, menarik tali yang menyambung dengan gangga Scythe miliknya.

" HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!? JASHIN-SAMA PASTI SANGAT SAYANG KEPADAKU? AKU MENDAPATKAN KORBAN PERSEMBAHANNYA LAGI!?" tawa Hidan mengelegar bagaikan pysco, dimana Naruto menghembuskan nafas sebentar, tapi kemudian tersenyum kecil. Dua kepala ular raksasa itu langsung menyerang Hidan, tapi tiba-tiba saja api putih miliknya berubah menjadi gelombang panjang, membuat pemuda tersebut berselancar menghindar, juga Scythe miliknya sudah ada di genggaman tangan kanannya. Berselancar mendekati sahabatnya, dimana dirinya melihat Naruto yang mengerutkan kening sedikit.

" Ada apa Nar?" tanya Hidan sedikit heran melihat kening sahabatnya sedikit berkerut.

" Bukannya ular itu hewan Summon? Seharusnya sudah hilang terkena seranganmu, Hidan." nilai Naruto, membuat Hidan tersadar, menatap ke arah ular raksasa yang memporak-porakkan desa. Mengangkat Scythe miliknya, dimana tongkat besinya tertahan di bahu kanan pemuda tampan tersebut.

" Kelihatannya itu binatang sungguhan." nilai Hidan membuat Naruto menatapnya dengan pandangan ' Are you serious?' , sedangkan Hidan menyengir ke arahnya.

" Kau pikir Orochimaru itu apa? Dia itu seorang ilmuan gila yang akan melakukan apapun untuk mencapai tujuannya." kata Hidan membuat Naruto terdiam sebentar, kemudian menatap ke arah ular raksasa yang menatap ke arah mereka.

" I see." katanya dimana tiba-tiba, dua portal kuning keemasan muncul di atas mereka, dengan diameter 10m juga kilatan-kilatan petir yang membentuk segitiga di dalamnya. Hidan yang melihat dua portal buatan sahabatnya itu hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala, dimana melirik ke arah ular berkepala dua yang semakin lama semakin dekat.

.

.

.

BLAST!?

.

.

.

Kedua portal tersebut menembakkan cahaya kuning keemasan dengan cepat, menuju ke arah kepala kedua ular raksasa tersebut. Cahaya keemasaan itu melewati kedua kepala ular itu, dimana tiba-tiba tubuh ular tersebut berhenti. Cahaya ciptaan kedua portal itu perlahan-lahan menghilang, dimana memperlihatkan kedua kepala ular yang tiba-tiba saja menghilang. Tubuh raksasa ular itu perlahan-laham ambruk, dimana menghancurkan beberapa bangunan di Konoha. Naruto menatap ke bawah, dimana dirinya bisa melihat ninja dari Konoha, Suna dan Oto yang terkejut. Hidan mengikuti arah pandang saudaranya itu, dimana dirinya juga melihat shinobi-shinobi yang masih syok.

" Well, kelihatannya mereka terkejut melihat kemampuanmu untuk pertama kali. Mengingat kamu selama ini selalu diam, dan di buku bingo juga, tidak di jelaskan kemampuan milikmu." kata Hidan, sedangkan Naruto hanya terdiam.

" Kalian tahu dimana Orochimaru!?" seru Naruto tiba-tiba membuat beberapa ninja di sana tersadar, sedangkan Hidan menghembuskan nafas mendengarnya.

" Kenapa kau mencari Orochimaru-sama!?" seru salah satu ninja Otogakure tajam, sedangkan Naruto menatap dingin ke arahnya.

" Apa kau tidak tahu!? Ular sialannya telah menumpahkan Black Tea kesukaanku, dan aku akan memberikan balasannya!?" seru Naruto murka, membuat shinobi-shinobi yang mendengarnya alasan aneh itu sweatdrop, dimana Hidan menepuk pundak saudaranya itu.

" Jangan kamu membesar-besarkan cuma gara-gara Black Tea itu." kata Hidan menenangkan saudaranya, membuat Naruto menatap nyalang.

" Kamu ada Jashin-sama anehmu yang kamu besar-besarkan, dan aku ada Black Tea yang selalu aku banggakan. Jadi, jangan halangi aku, atau aku akan memanggang Jashin-samamu itu." desis Naruto penuh ancaman membuat Hidan mengeluarkan kedutan di dahinya.

" WHAT!? YOU FUCKING BITCH!? HOW DARE YOU FUCKING INSULTING JASHIN-SAMA IN MY FRONT!?" balas Hidan murka, dimana Naruto mengeluarkan kedutan kesal mendengarnya, langsung menempeleng kepala saudaranya itu.

" Cukup!? Aku tidak ada waktu berdebat tentang Jashin-sama anehmu itu!?" seru Naruto, dimana Hidan mengelus kepalanya, menatap nyalang ke arah saudaranya itu.

" KAMU HARUS DI SUCIKAN DENGAN DARAH YANG DI PERSEMBAHKAN UNTUK JASHIN-SAMA!? KAMU TELAH DI MASUKI OLEH IBLIS!?" seru Hidan nyalang dimana Naruto juga menatap tidak kalah nyalang ke arahnya.

" Ya!? Dan itu adalah darah Orochimaru, Sannin Pedofil yang sekarang aku cari!?" seru Naruto membuat Hidan langsung menatap murka ke arah shinobi-shinobi yang sweatdrop, melihat pertengkaran yang aneh di depan mereka.

" HEI KALIAN!? DIMANA OROCHIMARU!?" seru Hidan murka, karena membutuhkan darah persembahan untuk menyucikan saudaranya yang di rasuki iblis, sedangkan para shinobi akhirnya tersadar.

" JIKA KALIAN TIDAK KASIH TAHU!? KALIANLAH YANG AKAN MENJADI DARAH PENYUCIAN SAUDARAHKU!?" lanjut Hidan murka sambil mengacuhkan sabitnya dengan garang ke arah shinobi-shinobi yang sweatdrop tersebut, sedangkan Naruto menatap ke belakang sejenak.

" Hidan!? Aku sudah menemukan dimana ular gila itu berada. Ikut aku!?" seru Naruto dimana melakukan sket ke belakang dengan cepat, sedangkan Hidan menatap ke arah saudaranya tidak percaya.

" KAMU SUDAH MENEMUKANNYA!? HEI TUNGGU!? JASHIN-SAMA MEMANG SELALU MENYERTAIMU SAUDARAKU!?" teriak Hidan dimana api putih itu membentuk gelombang panjang, berselancar mengikuti Naruto yang bersket di depannya, meninggalkan shinobi-shinobi yang sebelumnya bertarung langsung cengok sekaligus sweatdrop massal melihatnya.

.

.

.

SKIP TIME

.

.

.

Orochimaru, First, Second Hokage vs Hiruzen Sarutobi

.

.

.

Hiruzen, Hokage ketiga desa Konohagakure, adalah salah satu shinobi terkuat dari seluruh shinobi yang ada di element nation ini. Dirinya di juluki Kami no SHinobi, setelah Hashimara Senju juga Porfessor, karena memiliki kecerdasaan yang mengetahui semua jutsu-justu ninja yang ada di dunia ini. Seumur hidupnya, dirinya tidak menyangkah akan bertarung dengan The God of Shinobi Hashimara Senju, Hokage Pertama dan juga orang yang mendirikan desa Konoha, dan almarhum senseinya, Tobirama Senju, yang sekarang dalam kontrol jutsu mur, maksudku mantan muridnya, Orochimaru. Baru saja dirinya ingin melakukan handseal kembali, tiba-tiba, terdengar suara mengelegar di luar.

" OROCHIMARU!? JASHIN-SAMA AKAN MENGAMBIL DARAHMU!?" teriak seseorang, membuat Hiruzen, Orochimaru, Keempat ninja Oto, juga kedua ANBU tersebeut terkejut. Naruto dan Hidan akhirnya sampai di atap tempat dimana tempat pertarungan Hiruzen dengan Orochimaru, dimana kemudian berjalan dengan tenang ke arah perisai hitam yang menghalangi.

" Si-siapa kau!?" seru salah satu ANBU, dimana Naruto tidak mempedulikannya, sedangkan Hidan menatap nyalang ke arah ANBU tersebut.

" JUST SHUT THE HELL UP OR YOU WANT TO BE SACRIFICE FOR JASHIN-SAMA!?" seru Hidan murka sambil mengacuhkan sabitnya dengan garang ke arah ANBU tersebut. Naruto yang masih di putari pedang-pedang keemasan di pinggangnya itu, menyentuh perisai itu dengan telapak tangan kanannya, dimana tiba-tiba saja keluar api ungu berkobar, tapi tidak membakar telapak tangan pemuda tersebut.

" I see. Jadi ini barrier yang hanya bisa di hancurkan di dalam huh?" kata Naruto membuat Hidan tersadar, menatap ke arah saudaranya itu.

" Kalau begitu, biarkan aku yang menghancurkannya, kemudian aku akan mengambil darah Orochimaru untuk melakukan ritual pengeluaran iblis di dalam tubuhmu." kata Hidan, dimana Naruto menggeleng pelan.

" Terlalu mencolok. Biarkan aku yang melakukannya." jawabnya dimana tiba-tiba cahaya kuning keemasan keluar dari telapak tangannya, yang kemudian dengan cepat menyebar ke barrier api tersebut, membuat semua orang yang melihat terkejut, kecuali Hidan. Perlahan-lahan, cahaya kuning keemasan tersebut menghilang, dimana barrier yang tadinya melindungi pun lenyap, membuat semua orang yang melihat membulatkan mata tidak percaya.

" A-apa.." kata Sakon, Kidomaru, Jirobu juga Tayuya syok. Hidan langsung mengarahkan sabitnya ke arah Kodimaru, dimana langsung menarik kembali, memotong leher pemuda bertangan enam itu dengan kejam, dimana darah keluar begitu banyaknya.

" One down." kata Hidan datar, yang dimana sabitnya kembali ke genggaman tangan kanannya. Sedikit mengerutkan kening, karena merasa gerakannya sedikit melambat, kemudian tiba-tiba cahaya biru menyinari tubuhnya.

 _ **" Hastega, Protectga, Reflectga."**_ guma Hidan dimana tubuh Naruto juga keluar cahaya biru, yang kemudian muncul simbol yang sama seperti sebelumnya di depan wajah mereka berdua, yang kemudian menghilang.

" Ah… i feel better." kata Hidan dimana memutar lengan kirinya sebentar, juga melakukan pemanasan untuk merenggakan otot-otot tubuhnya, sedangkan Naruto hanya mendengus mendengarnya.

" Apa kamu tidak perlu berdoa untuk Jashin-samamu itu?" tanya Naruto bingung, sedangkan Hidan hanya menggeleng.

" Kita akan melakukan ritual penyucian dirimu, jadi aku tidak membutuhkan doa untuk pembukaan lagi. Aku hanya butuh Orochimaru mati, kemudian mengambil darahnya, lalu memandikkanmu dengan darah ular gila itu." jelas Hidan membuat Naruto terdiam.

" Actually, aku tidak kemasukan iblis. Aku hanya sengaja memanas-manasihmu agar kamu ikut kemauanku." kata Naruto dengan tampang polos membuat Hidan menatap tidak percaya ke arahnya.

" WHAT!? YOU FUCKING BITCH!? HOW DARE YOU LIE TO ME!?" seru Hidan murka, mengacuhkan sabitnya garang ke arah Naruto yang tersipu malu.

" Yang penting, kamu mendapatkan darah persembahan untuk Jashin-samamu itu. Sudahlah, kamu juga akan membunuh Orochimaru di sini." kata Naruto menenangkan Hidan yang masih mengeluarkan kata-kata kotornya kepadanya. Hidan masih menatap nyalang ke arah Naruto, sedangkan pemuda tersebut hanya tersenyum malu-malu ke arahnya. Mendengus, akhirnya Hidan menghentikan ocehannya, kemudian dirinya mengibaskan sabitnya, membuat bekas darah Kidomaru berterbangan ke atap.

" Terserah. Asalkan aku mendapatkan persembahan untuk Jashin-sama." kata Hidan dimana mencium kalung liontinnya, membuat Naruto tersenyum ke arahnya. Para ANBU yang tadinya di luar langsung melompat ke arah Hiruzen, memasang kuda-kuda defend. Naruto kemudian melompat beberapa meter di depan Hiruzen, diikuti Hidan yang berjalan dengan tenang, sambil membaca doa pembukaannya, berdiri di samping kanannya. Orochimaru yang menyadari siapa kedua pemuda misterius di depannya membulatkan kedua matanya.

" Ka-kalian…? Kalian berdua pemuda misterius yang memiliki kekuatan aneh." kata Orochimaru tidak percaya, sedangkan Naruto menatap datar ke arahnya, sedangkan Hidan masih sibuk dengan doanya.

" Sparda Naruto dan Sparda Hidan. Menurut kabar angin, kalian hampir membuat seluruh anggota Akatsuki tewas. Apa kabar itu benar?" tanya Orochimaru tajam, membuat Hiruzen, Sakon, Tayuya, Jirobu, kedua ANBU yang mendengar membulatkan kedua matanya.

" Ah Akatsuki. Aku jadi ingat tentang itu. Siapa nama leadernya? Rain? Ruin?" kata Naruto sedikit mengingat-ngingat masa lalunya.

" Pain Naruto." kata Hidan tiba-tiba, dimana pemuda silver itu sudah selesai dengan doanya.

" Dan aku ingat saat hampir membunuh pria jadi-jadian berambut pirang panjang. Siapa nama dia?" tanya Hidan membuat Naruto tersadar.

" Ah ya. Banci itu ya. Deidara kalau tidak salah namanya." kata Naruto ingat salah satu anggota Akatsuki yang sempat mereka lawan membuat Hidan mengangguk semangat.

" Benar-benar. Deidara-chan sangat cerewet dan banyak membicarakn soal seni apa itulah, sampai-sampai membuatku ingin menjadikannya korban persembahan Jashin-sama." kata Hidan membuat Naruto terkekeh. Edo Tensei Tobirama yang menembakkan peluru-peluru air ke Naruto, dimana pemuda itu masih asik tertawa. Tiba-tiba saja, peluru-peluru tersebut terpental jauh, ketika jaraknya mendekati 2m dari Naruto, membuat semua orang yang melihat membulatkan kedua matanya.

" Oh aku ingat juga, si Ruin memaksa kita masuk ke Akatsuki bukan?" tanya Naruto membuat Hidan menepuk jidatnya.

" Pain Naruto, PAIN!? Bukan Ruin!?" seru Hidan sangar, membuat Naruto tertawa gugup, salah tingkah akibat kesalahannya mengucapkan nama orang lagi, membuat Hiruzen juga kedua ANBUnya sweatdrop, sedangkan Orochimaru siaga. Tiba-tiba saja, lima pedang cahaya Naruto yang berputar di pinggangnya terbang ke arah kedua Kage Edo Tensei tersebut, dimana menancap ke arah bayangan mereka berdua, membuat Orochimaru melompat ke belakang, karena serangan tiba-tiba tersebut.

" Aku dengar kalian tidak masuk ke desa manapun. Kenapa kalian bisa di Konoha!?" seru Orochimaru tajam membuat Naruto tersadar, menatap datar ke arah Orochimaru, tapi iris azurenya berkobar-kobar.

" Peliharaan sialanmu itu menghancurkan kedai tempai kami berada, dan akibatnya, minuman kesukaanku tumpah!? Aku akan membuat kau membayarnya!?" seru Naruto marah menunjuk ke arah Orochimaru yang bengong, dimana Hidan menghembuskan nafas lelah sambil mengaruk rambut peraknya yang tidak gatal.

" Sudah Naruto!? Sebaiknya kita bunuh saja si ular aneh itu!? Dia akan menjadi korban persembahan Jashin-sama yang cukup bagus!?" seru Hidan membuat Naruto mengangguk. Orochimaru menatap kedua Edo Tensei Kage miliknya, membulatkan kedua matanya, karena tiba bisa bergerak.

" You notice?" kata Naruto membuat Orochimaru menatap ke arahnya, dimana terlihat Naruto yang menatap datar, sedangkan Hidan yang menyengir ke arahnya.

" Pedang cahaya milik Naruto bukan pedang biasa. Zombie milikmu sekarang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa." seru Hidan mengelegar, dimana terlihat pedang-pedang cahaya Naruto perlahan-lahan meleleh, yang kemudian melapisi seluruh bayangan Edo Tensei Kage tersebut, yang kemudian, tiba-tiba saja, seluruh tubuh Hashirama dan Tobirama mengeluarkan cahaya kuning keemasan, membuat semua orang yang melihatnya terkejut.

" A-ap-pa…" kata Hiruzen tidak percaya, sedangkan Orochimaru menatap nyalang ke arah Naruto.

" Itu adalah kekuatan yang di miliki evolve dari chakra." kata Naruto tiba-tiba, membuat semua orang yang mendengarnya, kecuali Hidan terkejut.

" E-evol-lve c-chak-kra.." kata Hiruzen.

" Sekarang, cahaya keemasan dari pedangku sedang memutuskan, apakah kedua shinobi Edo Tensei itu memang harus mati atau…" putus Naruto membuat semua orang yang mendengarnya menunggu lanjutannya.

" Hidup kembali di dunia ini." sambung Hidan menyengir membuat Hiruzen, Orochimaru, Sakon, Tayuya, Jirobu, juga kedua ANBU yang mendengar membulatkan kedua matanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Ok, sebenarnya ini fic iseng sih, tiba-tiba saja muncul sendiri di otak waktu mau mikirin Fic yang 'Legend of Fujimato Clan', ehh malah ini yang muncul. Aku tidak tahu apa ini akan lanjut atau tidak, tapi kalau mau komentar, saran, kritik juga tidak apa-apa, tapi jangan flame ya, pliss.**

 **All in all, Review...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Our Life**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By Victorianus**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto and Hidan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Adventure, Fantasy, Spiritual, Slice of Life, Semi-Yaoi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Godlike Naru and Hidan!? Genius Naru and Hidan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Halo semua ketemu lagi dengan saya, Victorianus. Well, sejujurnya aku tidak menyangkah kalau fict anehku ini bisa membuat kalian suka, padahal saya lagi mencoba buat genre semi-yaoi ( Karena di bilang friendship juga tidak bisa karena hubungan mereka yang intim, di bilang yaoi juga ngak karena tidak ada cium-cium atau paling parah sampai hibungan badan). Untuk pair Naruto? Tentu saja siapa lagi kalau bukan Hidan-sama yang Agung #sambil bersujud ke arah Hidan yang tertawa.#Abaikan. Ada yang bertanya apakah saya menyukai karakter Hidan, tentu saja dengan bangga saya menjawab YA, karena Hidan adalah karakter favorit yang aku kagumi di anime Naruto, selain Madara. Saya tetap akan membuat fict ini genre yaoi, walaupun di selingi dengan fight juga.**

 **Ok, kita langsung saja masuk ke dalam cerita**

 **Enjoy all**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hiruzen, Orochimaru, Tayuya, Sakon, Jirobu juga kedua ANBU Konoha yang mendengar perkataan Hidan membatu.

" Hi-hid-dup ke-kemb-bali..?" tanya Hiruzen memastikan.

" That's right! Itu adalah salah satu kemampuan yang di miliki Naruto. Dia akan melihat, orang-orang mana yang menurutnya memang butuh di hidupkan kembali atau tidak. Over all, semua tergantung dengan penghakiman dari cahaya keemasan itu nantinya." jelas Hidan membuat Hiruzen menatap ke arah Naruto yang tenang.

" Kau bilang evolve dari chakra!? Apa maksudnya!? Apa kau juga seorang ilmuan!?" tanya Orochimaru bertubi-tubi dimana membuat Naruto melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

" Benar sekali. Aku dulunya adalah seorang ilmuan, bisa di bilang, aku dan Hidan meneliti tentang chakra di tubuh yang kami miliki. Kami berdua dulunya adalah seorang dokter juga seorang biksu. Maksudku, Hidanlah yang seorang biksu." jelas Naruto membuat semua orang saksama mendengarnya.

" Evolve chakra yang kami temukan kami beri nama **Cosmo**. Cosmo adalah suatu energi yang bisa di bilang energi akhir dari bentuk chakra manusia. Kami berdua meneliti chakra juga organ-organ di tubuh kami. Dan hasilnya, kami berdualah yang memiliki cosmo pertama di dunia ini." jelas Hidan membuat mereka yang mendengarnya terkejut.

" Cosmo di sini juga tidak mudah di pahami. Semua catatan-catatan mengenai penemuan rahasia ini sudah kami hancurkan." lanjut Naruto membuat mereka terkejut mendengarnya.

" Hancurkan?" tanya Hiruzen tidak mengerti dimana Hidan mengangguk kepala.

" Pengetahuan juga rumus-rumus yang kami temukan merupakan rahasia kami. Kami berdua tidak ingin orang-orang mengetahuinya, walaupun tidak ada yang mungkin bisa membacanya." jelas Hidan.

" Dan dengan effect dari cosmo, kami bisa menciptakan teknik-teknik baru yang tidak ada di dunia shinobi ini, juga effect yang terbaik adalah.." putus Naruto membuat mereka menunggu.

" Kami bisa hidup selamanya di dunia ini." sambung Hidan menyengir membuat semua orang yang mendengarnya membulatkan mata, terutama Orochimaru, karena ilmuan ular itu terobsesi dengan hidup abadi.

" Cosmo akan menyebar di seluruh tubuhmu, membuat kamu bisa memiliki infinity cosmo. Kami sudah meneliti ini selama 30 tahun, dan sekarang, kami berada dalam tubuh usia 23 tahun kami." jelas Naruto membuat Hiruzen menyadari sesuatu.

" Tunggu dulu. Seharusnya kalian sekarang berumur sekitar 40 atau 50. Kenapa kalian masih sangat muda?" tanya Hiruzen membuat Hidan menyengir.

" Keajaiban Jashin-sama." jawab Hidan membuat Naruto mendengus.

" Kami-sama, bukan Jashin-sama." ralat Naruto membuat Hidan menatap nyalang ke arahnya.

" Jashin-samalah yang memberikan cosmo kepada kita dulu, yang kemudian kita menelitinya!?" seru Hidan tidak terima membuat Naruto menghembuskan nafas lelah.

" Terserah kamulah." kata Naruto pasrah, membuat Hidan menyengir menang ke arahnya.

" Hmm, dimana ini?" kata suara seseorang, membuat Naruto, Hidan, Hiruzen, Orochimaru, Sakon, Jirobu, Tayuya juga kedua ANBU itu menatap ke arah kedua cahaya tersebut.

" Hmph. Apa yang terjadi dengan kita lagi? Apa kita sudah bebas dari Edo Tensei dari anak ular itu?" kata cahaya di sebelah kiri, membuat semua orang, kecuali Naruto dan Hidan terkejut.

" I see. Jadi memilih untuk di hidupkan, huh?" kata Naruto tenang, melihat cahaya kuning keemasannya perlahan-lahan menghilang, dimana memperlihatkan sosok Hashirama dan Tobirama yang dalam wujud manusianya. Hashirama menatap bingung ke arah Hiruzen yang pucat, kemudian menatap ke arah adiknya yang melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

" Tobirama. Sepertinya kita masih dalam bentuk Edo Tensei." kata Hashirama membuat Tobirama melirik ke arahnya.

" Kau bodoh sekali kakak. Kita sekarang bukan dalam wujud Edo Tensei. Sekarang ini kita adalah manusia." jawab Tobirama dingin membuat Hashirama pudung mendengarnya. Tobirama kemudian melirik ke belakang, dimana melihat Orochimaru yang pucat.

" Kau telah menggunakan jutsuku dan membangkitkanku untuk menghancurkan Konoha. Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu." kata Tobirama dingin, mengeluarkan cakra di tubuhnya begitu besar, membuat Orochimaru, Hiruzen, Sakon, Tayuya, Jirobu, juga kedua ANBU yang melindungi Hiruzen bergetar merasakannya.

' Ti-tid-dak sa-salah la-lagi! I-ini ke-kekuata-tan yang di-dimi-mili-liki Ni-nidaime-sama!?' batin Hiruzen tidak percaya, dimana melihat jari telunjuk Tobirama yang terangkat.

 **" Water Release : Water Dragon Technique!?"** seru Tobirama dimana tiba-tiba, tercipta Naga Air Raksasa yang berputar di tubuhnya, yang kemudian dengan cepat mengarah ke Orochimaru juga antek-anteknya, membuat mereka langsung saja terbawa, terjatuh ke atap.

" Hmm. Jadi inilah kekuatan dari Kage Konoha yang bisa menggunakan Suiton tampa perlu sumber air." kata Hidan sambil bersiul menggoda melihat serangan Tobirama yang cukup mengagumkan.

" Sarutobi! Apa yang terjadi dengan Konoha? Kenapa pria itu bisa menyerang Konoha?" tanya Hashirama bertubi-tubi, dimana terlihat raut kecemasan di sana.

" Ular gila itu sepertinya ingin membumi hanguskan Konoha." kata Naruto tiba-tiba membuat Hashirama menatap ke arahnya juga Tobirama yang melirik ke arahnya.

" Dan, kalian ini buka Edo Tensei atau apapun itu. Kalian adalah manusia normal, dan juga bisa bergerak sesuai kehendak kalian sekarang." lanjut Naruto membuat Hashirama terkejut, juga Tobirama yang sedikit membulatkan matanya.

" Apa kamu yang membuat kami hidup kembali di dunia ini, anak muda?" tanya Hashirama dimana Naruto terdiam.

" Certainly. Naruto yang membangkitkan kalian dari dunia kematian. Well, sebenarnya itu adala keputusan dari cahaya keemasan miliknya." jelas Hidan membuat Hashirama terkejut, dimana menatap kembali Naruto yang tenang. Pedang-pedang cahaya yang melingkari tubuh pemuda pirang itu perlahan-lahan menghilang, dimana Naruto menarik nafas panjang, yang perlahan-lahan di hembuskannya.

" Tidak perlu terima kasih, karena bukan akulah yang memutuskan kalau kalian berdua hidup di dunia ini kembali. Aku hanya mencoba apakah Kami-sama menerima permintaanku atau tidak." jelas Naruto membuat Hidan menatap tajam ke arahnya.

" Jashin-sama." ralat Hidan tidak setuju membuat Naruto mendengus ke arahnya.

" Kami-sama dan Jashin-sama." putus Naruto final membuat Hidan menyengir ke arahnya, dimana tertawa terbahak-bahak, membuat Naruto tersenyum tipis. Tiba-tiba saja, di telapak kaki Naruto muncul es yang membekukan tempat yang dipijaknya, menatap ke arah Hashirama.

" Aku akan mencari kedai yang tidak di serang. Kalian sebaiknya bereskan masalah desa ini sampai tuntas. Kalian bisa mencariku jika ingin berbicara denganku." kata Naruto yang kemudian bersket ke atas, dimana terbentuk jalur es ketika pemuda itu lalui, membuat Hashirama, Hiruzen juga kedua ANBU tersebut menatap tidak percaya ke arahnya.

" Hei Naruto!? Wait!?" seru Hidan dimana tiba-tiba saja di telapak kakinya muncul selancar perak, juga kobaran api putih yang ada di bawahnya, berselancar menyusul Naruto yang duluan di depannya.

.

.

.

SKIP TIME

.

.

.

Naruto juga Hidan berjalan-jalan ke daerah yang cukup sepi dan tidak di serang oleh ninja aliansi Suna-Oto. Hidan yang sabitnya ada di bahu kanannya, sedikit melirik ke arah Naruto yang memasang wajah tenang. Untuk pertama kalinya, wajah tampan Hidan memperlihatkan senyum tipis, karena dirinya bisa menangkap raut lelah di wajah pemuda di sampingnya. Well, dirinya tahu, selama ini mereka mengelilingi element nation, mulai dari Suna, Iwa, Kumo Kiri, juga beberapa desa-desa kecil seperti Yugi, Taki, Ame, dan lain-lain, dimana mereka akhirnya akhirnya mencoba menjelajahi Konoha. Mereka kadang tidur di tengah hutan, dengan membuat pondok dari kayu dengan menggunakan Mukoton milik Naruto, juga penerang darinya, yang kadang pemuda berambut pirang itu menangkap kunang-kunang sebagai penerang ruangan. Tangan kiri Hidan tiba-tiba melingkari pinggang Naruto, membuat yang bersangkutan sedikit tersentak.

" I know you tired." bisik Hidan di telinga Naruto, menyengir dalam hati, dimana dirinya bisa melihat pemuda di sampingnya sedikit bergetar mendengar suaranya saja. Naruto menghembuskan nafas pelan, tersenyum kecil.

" Thank you." balas Naruto pelan sambil menepuk telapak tangan Hidan dengan tangan kanannya, membuat Hidan tersenyum tulus ke arahnya. Kedua mata dark violet Hidan menangkap salah satu kedai yang terbuka, membuat dirinya tersenyum.

" Ada salah satu kedai yang buka. Bagaimana kalau kita ke sana?" tunjuk Hidan dengan sabitnya, membuat Naruto mengikuti arah tubjuk pemuda di sampingnya, tersenyum kecil, mengangguk pelan.

" Ya." balas Naruto dimana mereka berdua berjalan ke arah kedai tersebut, dimana sebelumnya Hidan melepaskan lingkaran tangannya di pinggang Naruto yang menurutnya sangat umm ya begitulah. Masuk ke kedai tersebut, dimana pemiliknya terkejut melhat kedatangan mereka.

" Jangan takut. Kami hanyalah seorang pengembara. Kami ingin beristirahat dan makan di sini." kata Naruto menenangkan pemilik kedai itu, yang tentu saja entah karena apa, pemilik kedai tersbeut menghembuskan nafas lega, mengangguk ke arahnya. Naruto memesan Dango juga minuman kesukaannya, Black Tea, sedangkan Hidan memesan yang sama tapi minuman Green Tea. Duduk di meja kursi yang ada di dekatnya, dimana meletakan senjata mereka masing-masing. Hidan merenggakan otot-ototnya, dimana mematah kiri dan kanan lehernya, menatap ke arah Naruto yang sepertinya mencoba menghindari menatap ke arahnya.

" What's it?" tanya Hidan dengan sengiran menggoda, dimana dirinya tiba-tiba bisa melihar rona pink tipis di pipi putih pemuda pirang tersebut.

" No-nope." jawab Naruto terbata, yang kemudian membaca buku yang selalu di bawanya, membuat Hidan terkekeh renyah melihat tingkah pemuda di depannya. Pesanan mereka akhirnya datang, dimana mereka memakan dengan tenang hidangan mereka.

" I surprised, kalau Hashirama dan Tobirama bisa di terima kembali ke dunia ini." kata Hidan membuka percakapan, dimana Naruto tersenyum kecil, menutup bukunya, menatap iris dark violet Hidan yang begitu lembut.

" Me too. But actually, aku sedikit khawatir apa yang akan terjadi ke depan seluruh dunia shinobi mendengar berita, Hashirama Senju dan Tobirama Senju hidup kembali." kata Naruto dengan nada sedikit canda, membuat Hidan tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengarnya.

" Who know." balas Hidan membuat Naruto terkekeh pelan, dimana dirinya menikmati Black Teanya, yang kemudian mengeluarkan suara puas, membuat Hidan tersenyum geli melihatnya.

" Apa sudah ada rencana menetap? Maksudku, sebagai penduduk biasa." kata Hidan tersenyum, membuat Naruto terdiam sejenak. Hidan menghembuskan nafas pelan, tersenyum ke arah Naruto.

" Kamu tahu? Aku sebenarnya sangat khawatir denganmu." kata Hidan jujur membuat tubuh Naruto tersentak.

" Setiap malam kalau kamu tidur, aku bisa melihat gurat kelelahan yang dalam. Kita sudah mengelilingi dunia ini, dan aku rasa, sebaiknya kita memutuskan untuk tinggal." kata Hidan serius, membuat kepala Naruto perlahan mendongak, dimana azurenya menatap dalam dark violet Hidan, yang memancarkan keseriusan di sana. Menghembuskan nafas pelan, dimana pemuda itu tersenyum kecil.

" Kamu terlalu mengkhawatirkanku." kata Narutu pelan, dimana bibir Hidan sedikit melengkung ke bawah, tapi tiba-tiba di otaknya masuk ide yang menurutnya cukup bagus.

" Wajar bukan aku khawatir padamu. Selama ini, kamu selalu mengkhawatirkanku, padahal aku ini immortal, sama sepertimu. Kamu juga sangat cemas jika aku terluka sedikit saja, padahal itu bukan apa-apa. Bagaimana kalau kita hentikan perjalanan, menetap di suatu desa, menjadi penduduk biasa, menjalani hidup kita seperti manusia biasa?" kata Hidan bertubi-tubi membuat Naruto terdiam, mencerna semua isi pikiran pemuda berambut perak di depannya.

" Desa damai atau tidak, i don't care. Menurutku, perang pasti akan ada, karena kita sudah tahu, dunia ini seperti roda berputar, kadang damai dan kadang kacau." lanjut Hidan membuat Naruto tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

" Ya. Orang-orang yang mempercayakan kedamaian juga hanya tergantung dengan shinobi adalah orang yang naive. Kamu harus memiliki jalan hidup sendiri, kekuatan sendiri, pertahanan diri sendiri, agar jikalau tiba-tiba saja dirimu di serang, bisa bertahan." jawab Naruto membuat Hidan tersenyum mendengarnya.

" Jika kita menjadi penduduk biasa, kita tidak akan di curigai, dan lagi, tidak perlu menunjukkan kekuatan-kekuatan kita. Aku ingin, kita berdua bisa hidup normal saja." kata Hidan jujur membuat Naruto menghembuskan nafas pelan, menatap ke arah Hidan, tersenyum kecil.

" As you wish. Aku akan mengikuti keputusanmu, asalkan kita bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan yang bagus nanti." kata Naruto akhirnya, sedangkan Hidan tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengarnya.

" What's that? Kita bahkan bisa membeli satu desa kecil dengan uang kita sekarang bahkan masih tersisa banyak. Well, kalau aku jadi tukang kebun sepertinya asik juga." kata Hidan dengan tampang nice man, membayangkan dirinya membajak sawah dengan cangkul berlumuran lumpur, membuat Naruto tertawa mendengarnya.

" Bagaimana kalau kita buat kebun sendiri di halaman rumah? Kemudian setelah waktu panen, kita jual sebagian ke pasar?" usul Naruto membuat Hidan berpikir sejenak, tersenyum kecil.

" Not bad at all. Kita harus membangun rumah yang mungkin di dalam hutan, tapi masih di kawasan desa." jelas Hidan membuat Naruto mangut-mangut mengerti.

" Aku sudah memutuskan, bagaimana kalau kita tinggal di Konoha?" usul Naruto membuat Hidan tersenyum lembut, mengangguk.

" As you wish. Konoha memiliki tanah yang subur, tidak seperti Iwa, Suna juga Kumo. Not bad." jawab Hidan mengambil stik dangonya lagi, memakan makanan miliknya, membuat Naruto tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

" Well, it's look like war already over." kata Hidan membuat Naruto tersenyum kecil, karena sudah tidak terdengar suara-suara ledakan dan sebagainya.

" Aku harap, Ular gila itu masih belum mati. Dia adalah salah satu daftar nama tumbal untuk Jashin-sama." celutuk Hidan membuat Naruto tertawa mendengarnya.

" Aku malah berharap jika ular aneh itu sudah mati." kata Naruto membuat wajah Hidan langsung masam, mengunyah dango miliknya dengan cepat, membuat Naruto tertawa melihatnya. Meletakan uang di meja, Naruto kemudian bangkit, diikuti oleh Hidan, dimana mereka kemudian berjalan meninggalkan kedai tersebut. Menjongkokkan tubuhnya, telapak tangan Naruto kemudian menyentuh tanah, yang kemudian perlahan-lahan memejamkan kedua matanya, sedangkan Hidan menunggu saudaranya tersebut. Dalam pikiran Naruto semua langsung menjadi hitam putih, dimana kemudian terlihat beberapa mayat-mayat shinobi yang kalah, juga ninja-ninja Suna dan Oto yang kabur, kemudian bangunan-bangunan yang hancur.

" Ya. Seperti yang kamu bilang, perang sudah berakhir." kata Naruto yang perlahan-lahan membuka kedua matanya, yang kemudian bangkit berdiri, dimana Hidan menyengir mendengarnya.

" Of course i am. I'm awesome, you know?" kata Hidan menyengir membuat Naruto menyiku perut six pack Hidan, membuat yang bersangkutan tertawa. Mereka berdua berjalan-jalan, sesekali mereka melewati gedung yang hancur, juga beberapa shinobi Konoha yang membantu warga.

" Akhirnya, kami menemukan kalian berdua." kata suara seseorang di belakang mereka berdua, membuat kedua pemuda tersebut melirik ke belakang, terlihat Hashirama, Tobirama, Hiruzen, juga beberapa ANBU yang mengikuti mereka bertiga. Membalikkan tubuhnya, Naruto menatap tenang ke arah mereka, sedangkan Hidan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

" How? Sangat susah bukan menemukan kami berdua?" kata Hidan di sela-sela tawanya membuat Naruto menghembuskan nafas mendengarnya.

" Sudahlah Hidan." kata Naruto sedangkan Hidan malah semakin keras tertawa, membuat pemuda pirang itu berdecak kesal, tampa basa basi langsung saja menggampar wajah Hidan dengan kuat, membuat pemuda berambut silver itu tergeletak ke tanah, tapi tawanya semakin menggelegar, membuat semua orang yang melihatnya sweatdrop.

" Lupakan dia. Kalian ingin membicarakan apa?" tanya Naruto tenang membuat Hashirama tersadar, menatap ke arah pemuda tersebut.

" Umm begini. Bagaimana kalau kita membicarakannya di kantor Hokage?" kata Hashirama membuat Naruto mengangguk, juga Hidan yang sudah bangkit, tertawa pelan, sambil membersikan debu di pakaiannya.

" Kami juga ingin membicarakan sesuatu juga." kata Hidan yang sudah berhenti tertawa, membuat Hashirama sedikit mengerutkan kening, tapi kemudian mengangguk, dimana mereka kemudian menghilang dalam shunshin.

Tiba di kantor Hokage, dimana terlihat beberapa tetua seperti Danzo, Homura, Kohana, juga ninja-ninja Elit seperti, Jiraiya Kurenai, Kakashi, Asuma juga Guy di sana.

" Hashirama-sama, silakan anda ke bangku Hokage." kata Hiruzen sopan membuat Hashirama menatap bingung ke arahnya.

" Sarutobi, bukannya kamu yang Hokage? kenapa harus aku yang duduk di situ?" tanya Hashirama heran, sedangkan Hiruzen tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

" Aku mungkin akan memberikan jabatan Hokage kepada anda lagi, Hashirama-sama. Aku sudah tua untuk mengurusi masalah desa." kata Hiruzen membuat Hashirama berpikir, dimana Tobirama berdecak melihatnya.

" Sudahlah kakak. Cepat duduk." kata Tobirama mendorong tubuh Hashirama, membuat pria itu menatap tidak suka, tapi akhirnya duduk di bangku Hokage, beserta Tobirama yang di sisi kanannya, juga Hiruzen di sisi kiri. Seluruh mata menatap ke arah Naruto dan Hidan yang tenang juga masa bodoh, dimana kedua pemuda itu menatap ke arah Hashirama yang tersenyum ramah ke arah mereka.

" Jadi begini. Kalian juga ingin membicarakan sesuatu bukan kepadaku? Kalau boleh tahu, apa itu?" tanya Hashirama ingin tahu, membuat Hidan menaiki alis kanannya.

" Huh? Bukannya kau yang ingin berbicara dengan kami dulu?" tanya Hidan heran, membuat beberapa tetua menatap tidak suka ke arahnya.

" Sedikit sopanlah kepada Shodaime-sama." desis Homura tajam, dimana Hashirama menatap tajam ke arahnya.

" Biarkan saja." jawab Hashirama membuat Homura bungkam, menatap tajam ke arah Hidan yang menyengir sombong ke arahnya.

" Sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena sudah membangkitkan aku dan kakakku, kami berdua berencana memasukkan kalian ke dalam daftar orang penting Konoha." kata Tobirama, membuat Naruto menatap ke arah Hashirama yang mengangguk.

" Benar. Aku dan Sarutobi sudah berunding tentang ini, dan dia setuju. Apakah kalian ingin menetap di desa Konoha?" tanya Hashirama serius, membuat Naruto terdiam sejenak.

" Sebenarnya, bukan hanya Konoha yang menginginkan kami tinggal di desa, seperti yang kalian inginkan." kata Naruto membuat suara.

" Apa sebelumnya kalian sudah di tawari tinggal di beberapa desa di dunia ini?" tanya Kakashi penasaran, dimana Hidan mengangguk mantap mendengarnya.

" Of course. Karena kabar angin kami berdua hampir membuat seluruh anggota Akatsuki terbunuh, seluruh desa besar berbondong-bondong mencari kami, dan menawarkan berbagai macam-macam hadiah, dan bahkan kami sempai di tawari menjadi Tsuchikage oleh kakek cebol yang memimpin Iwa sekarang kalau tidak salah." jawab Hidan membuat mereka terkejut, dimana Hashirama, Tobirama dan Hiruzen diam, mencerna perkataan pemuda berambut perak tersebut.

" Dan kalian menolak semua itu?" tanya Hiruzen yang di jawab sengiran oleh pemuda berambut silver tersebut, membuat mereka mengetahui jawabannya.

" Aku ingin mendengar penilaianmu, apa perdamaian di dunia shinobi ini ada?" tanya Hashirama tiba-tiba, membuat Naruto menatap diam ke arahnya.

" Ada dan tidak. Karena dunia ini seperti roda berputar, kadang akan ada masa dunia akan damai, dan kadang ada masa dunia akan terjadi peperangan. Aku tidak bisa mempercayai hal naive itu, karena tidak semua manusia bisa saling mengerti satu sama lain. Manusia itu adalah mahkluk egois, mereka akan menggunakan apapun untuk mencapai tujuannya. Jika kalian sudah mengalahkan 'monster' di dunia ini, kalian akan tenang untuk sementara, tapi pasti akan muncul 'monster' lain yang akan mengacaukan dunia ini. Jadi, kata 'perdamaian' itu jangan kalian bicarakan kepadaku, karena aku terutama kami berdua tidak menyakininya." jelas Naruto membuat mereka terdiam.

" Kami selama ini hidup mengikuti apa yang menurut kami benar dan apa yang menurut kami salah. Kami tidak ingin terikat dengan desa apapun, karena tidak ingin di perintah ini itu dan di manfaatkan oleh Kage mereka atau orang-orang yang memiliki niat buruk kepada kami, ya walaupun kami menjadi missing nin atau apapun jika kami masuk ke dunia shinobi, kami bisa dengan sekejab menghancurkan dunia ini jika kami ingin." kata Hidan cuek tidak mempedulikan tatapan tajam juga tidak percaya dari tetua juga ninja elit Konoha.

" Cinta dan juga Kebencian yang ada di dalam diri kita, jika kalian tidak bisa menyimbanginya, maka akan memberikan dampak negativ. Aku sudah melihat beberapa orang yang memiliki cinta yang dalam, tapi jika orang yang mencintainya menghilang, maka akan berubah menjadi kebencian yang besar. Well, karena itulah, aku tidak bisa membilang kata 'perdamaian' itu ada, karena manusia adalah mahkluk egois. Jika pemimpin mengatakan 'A', apa pengikutnya akan mengikuti perkataan pemimpin tersebut? Tentu saja ada beberapa yang ikut, tapi pasti ada beberapa yang tidak mengikutinya, dan membuat jalan sendiri." kata Naruto membuat Tobirama melirik ke arah Danzo yang diam. Hashirama yang mendengar penjelasan panjang dari Naruto dan Hidan terdiam, kemudian menatap serius ke arah kedua pemuda di depannya.

" Jadi menurutmu, apa itu shinobi?" tanya Hashirama membuat Naruto menatap lurus ke arahnya.

" Mau jawaban jujur apa bohong?" tanya Naruto membuat Hashirama terdiam sejenak, tapi kemudian serius.

" Jujur." kata Hashirama membuat pemuda berambut pirang itu menghembuskan nafas pelan.

" Sama seperti yang kamu pikirkan, itulah jawaban jujur shinobi yang aku pegang." jawab Naruto membuat Hashirama membulatkan kedua matanya, sedangkan Tobirama dan Hiruzen terdiam, sedangkan orang-orang lain bingung, kecuali Hidan.

" Setiap manusia di dunia ini, seperti yang aku bilang sebelumnya, ada Cinta dan Kebencian. Jika kita tidak bisa mengimbanginya, maka hal buruk akan terjadi kepada diri seseorang tersebut. Tapi, tidak semua orang bisa mengimbangi kedua hal itu, karena manuia termasuk mahkluk egois juga ambisius. Shinobi-shinobi yang memiliki pangkat seperti Hokage, mereka harus menahan rasa sakit yang di miliki oleh dirinya, juga seluruh pengikutnya, agar bisa mencapai tujuan yang di inginkannya, yaitu 'perdamaian'. Tapi maaf, aku tidak mempercayai kata 'perdamaian' di dunia ini, dan karena itu, aku dan Hidan hidup dengan hal-hal yang menurut kami benar dan salah." jelas Naruto dimana Hidan mengangguk-angguk setuju.

" Dan dengan Jashin-sama yang memberkati kita berdua, selama ini, aku selalu mendapat ilham kalau kita melakukan hal yang benar." kata Hidan membuat Naruto mendengus.

" Jashin-sama lagi, kamu tidak pernah berubah eh?" kata Naruto menggoda membuat Hidan menyipitkan mata.

" Jika tampa Jashin-sama yang melindungi kita selama ini, pasti kita setiap hari melawan missing nin juga hunter nin yang menginginkan kepala kita." balas Hidan membuat Naruto memutar mata bosa.

" Kami-sama dan Jashin-sama." kata Naruto akhirnya membuat Hidan menyengir menang ke arahnya. Hashirama mencerna semua perkataan kedua pemuda di depannya, kemudian menatap ke arah Naruto kembali.

" Oh, aku dengar kalian ingin membicarakan sesuatu dariku, bukan?" tanya Hashirama mengubah topik, membuat Hidan menatap ke arahnya.

" That's right. Kami ingin nama kami terdaftar di desa ini." kata Hidan pasti membuat mereka semua terkejut.

" Tapi sebagai penduduk biasa, bukan sebagai shinobi. Aku tidak menerima pemaksaan kalian jika masuk ke dunia shinobi desa ini. Jika kalian memaksa kami masuk dunia shinobi ini, kami akan pergi." sambung Naruto datar membuat Hashirama tersenyum kecil.

" Baiklah. Mengingat kalian seorang pengembara, kalian juga butuh tempat tetap bukan?" kata Hashirama ramah, dimana Naruto tersenyum tipis. Hashirama kemudian melirik ke arah Hiruzen, dimana pria tua itu mengambil sebuah buku tentang kependudukan Konoha.

" Hmm, nama kalian Sparda Naruto dan Sparda Hidan bukan?" tanya Hashirama yang di jawab anggukan oleh kedua pemuda tersebut. Hashirama langsung menulis di buku tersebut.

" Jadi, kami bisa pergi?" tanya Naruto yang di jawab anggukan oleh Hashirama, sedangkan Tobirama sedikit curiga.

" Kenapa kalian buru-buru?" tanya Tobirama membuat Hidan mendengus ke arahnya.

" Old friends already wait for us." jawab Hidan membuat Hashirama, Tobirama, Hiruzen juga yang lainnya penasaran.

" Teman lama?" tanya Hiruzen dimana Naruto diam, menatap ke arah Hidan.

" 'Mereka' ada di situ bukan?" tanya Naruto yang di jawab anggukan oleh Hidan.

" Of course." jawabnya yang kemudian menatap ke arah Hashirama yang penasaran.

" Kami permisi dulu." kata Naruto yang menghilang dalam bintang-bintang, kemudian Hashirama menatap ke arah Hidan yang menyengir congak ke arahnya.

" Good Bye." katanya yang menghilang dalam kobaran api putih, meninggalkan semua orang yang ada di kantor Hokage.

.

.

.

SKIP TIME

.

.

.

Di dalam hutan yang cukup jauh dari keramaian Konoha, dimana terlihat bintang-bintang berkumpul dan kobaran api putih yang tiba-tiba saja muncul, menggantikan sosok Naruto dan Hidan di sana. Hidan mematah lehernya ke kiri dan kanan, yang kemudian menatap ke arah Naruto yang berjalan dengan tenang di sampingnya.

" Hei.. hei.." kata Hidan membuat Naruto sedikit melirik ke arahnya.

" Hm?" kata Naruto dimana Hidan menyengir, langsung melingkari tangan kanannya di pinggang Naruto, membuat pemuda berambut pirang itu mendengus pelan, tapi tersenyum kecil. Mereka akhirnya tiba di sebuah tempat yang sangat indah, dimana telihat air terjun, juga sungai kecil yang mengalir di sana, kemudian tanah lapang yang cukup luas, dan jangan lupa sebuah rumah kayu yang cukup besar terlihat asri, dimana di teras terlihat seorang pria berumur sekitar hampir kepala 3 duduk bersila, dengan tangan kanan yang menekuk di dagunya, berambut raven panjang, menggunakan baju santai lengan panjang berwarna hitam dengan garis-garis putih yang di kombinasikan celana hitam panjang di sana. Pria itu membuka kedua matanya perlahan, dimana terlihat iris merah dengan motif lingkaran juga tiga tomo yang saling menghubung, jangan lupa tiga garis besar yang ada di sana.

" Kalian lama sekali." kata pria itu membuat Naruto tersenyum kecil, sedangkan Hidan menyengir ke arahnya.

" Kamu ternyata membuatkan rumah buat kami, eh Kuroi-san, atau bisa di panggil, **Uchiha Madara-san.** " kata Hidan kepada pria misterius tersebut yang bernama Uchiha Madara, Shinobi Legenda yang kekuatannya bahkan seperti dewa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


End file.
